In a conventional liquid crystal display device or organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, each point (pixel) displays colors by a plurality of sub-pixels through light mixing, e.g. each pixel is composed of a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel and a blue sub-pixel (i.e., in RGB mode).
To improve the visual effect, the requirement for resolution (the number of pixels in a unit size) of a display device is increasingly high, this requires increasingly small size of the sub-pixels, but the size of the sub-pixels cannot be infinitely reduced due to process limitation.
To improve the display effect under the condition that the size of the sub-pixels is definite, a display device of a Pentile mode is proposed. In the display device of the Pentile mode, the number of sub-pixels of part of colors (e.g. red sub-pixels and blue sub-pixels) is halved, meanwhile, in the display device, the sub-pixels of different colors are virtualized as in different “layers”, each layer is divided into a plurality of sampling areas, the divided sampling areas of each layer are not superposed, and then the content to be displayed by each sub-pixel is calculated by using an area ratio of the sampling areas. A part of the sub-pixels in the display device of the Pentile mode are “shared”, so that a resolution higher than the practical resolution is achieved on the visual effect.
However, the display effect of the existing display device of the Pentile mode is still not ideal. Since the number of the sub-pixels of part of colors is halved, the sub-pixels of various colors are not uniformly distributed, and the problems of serrated grains, latticed spots, unclear display of small contents and the like are easily caused. Meanwhile, due to a calculation mode of “layer and region divisions”, a complex calculation process is needed for calculating the content which needs to be displayed by each sub-pixel, and the calculation quantity is large.